Once Upon An Age
by Latanya
Summary: The last remaining Elves have survived the Ages and now wish to return to Valinor. Can Arwen find the way with the help of one of her decendants? And what if her decendant falls in love with Legolas on the way?
1. Through the Leaves

Once Upon An Age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tolkien's work but I do own anything that isn't real, etc. Basically I own anything I thought up. Don't know if this idea has been used before but **** happens. (Evil grin).

"Synopsis: It's the year 2004 and Elves do still exist among the humans of Middle Earth though nowadays it's just called Earth. No one remembers the history of Middle Earth and no one remembers about the Elves. However, Arwen still lives and she wants to lead the last Elves to Valinor, long since lost to them but she meets a young lady in her search who bears the blood of Isildur and of Aragorn and Arwen in her veins. Is she the bringer of hope to the last of the Elves? Only, to make things more complicated, _everyone_ knows of Tolkien's Middle Earth and the Lord of the Rings… but that's just a _book_ to them."

Chapter One: Through the leaves.

Arwen stared up at the sky in sadness. It had been many, many long years since her beloved Aragorn had left her and she had born her grief ever since. But now the world had changed and the Elves had been forgotten… aye, even Middle Earth had been forgotten. There were places like England and Australia and France and Russia and China… and the powerful America where once there was the Shire and Rohan and Gondor and Mordor and many other places as well as open seas.

The world had changed and she was still there, a living memory of times past. Arwen and the last few of the Elves who had never gone to Valinor still resided in a secluded place in Wales. They had lived through Egypt and Rome and Persia and through the Hundred Year War and the Industrial Revolution and the French Revolution and the time of Napoleon as well as World War One, World War Two and many other wars. They had seen humans all but dye out only to come back and start from the very beginning again.

From stone knives to steal swords and wood bows to muskets and cannons to guns and now to nuclear warheads and missiles as well as electricity and the Internet. Even in their haven the Elves had kept up to date with the time and with technology. 

However they kept their selves separate from others as much as they could. A small few had been born to them in all that time and they numbered but three hundred strong with Arwen as their leader. She was still the Evenstar of her people and the years had not touched her, that was something she would love to tell her father, Elrond, should they ever meet again.

A few years ago, a man known as J. R. R. Tolkien came to the safe haven of the Elves, their sanctuary in Wales. He wished to settle down for a short while to write a book. Having heard of their place and that they opened their doors to scholars, he came to get ideas for his book.

And walked away with copies of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins original books; _There and Back again: A Hobbit's tale_. And _The downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the return of the King_. Tolkien was also gifted with copies of the Red Book and the Silmarillion.

One day he would be one of the most famous authors for having written "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy… as Arwen had intended. It did not matter how the history of Middle Earth lived on, so long as it lived.

But little did Arwen and the Elves know that a young archaeologist would stumble upon obscure pieces of history which would lead her to their doors in possession of Tolkien's personal diaries and the books that they had given them.

Or that she would be the mirror image of Arwen.

"I will find you father…. I promise that I will find you and when I do, I shall tell you of all that changed because you would not have seen it happen." Arwen whispered to the fading stars in the night sky above her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Her name was Ellette Arwen Eolande McCollum, a pure mouthful as many often told her. She generally called herself Elle McCollum and very rarely told anyone that her parents hadn't ever wanted a daughter and had decided to punish her with a name that was simply crazy.

            She was an archaeologist who specialized in obscure areas of history, which suited her quite fine. Elle was on her way to England from the Himalayas, where she had just made a discovery that puzzled her to on end. It was just as bad as the books and diaries she had been sent by some nameless person.

            '_Could Tolkien have gotten his stories from somewhere else?_' She thought, reading through the old and worn copy of 'The downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the return of the King', which claimed to have been written by Frodo Baggins and copied by an Elf named Delaney.

            It was just a little to strange for her. After having had the diaries and books authenticated and having their age discovered, she was even more confused. The diaries were definitely Tolkien's as the age worked our right and she'd had the writing authenticated against a letter that Tolkien had written to her father.

            Laughing, Elle remembered the stories her father had told her as a child about Tolkien. The two men had met in England at a conference and had shared a few interests. But that was neither here nor there she figured, it didn't affect what she would find out about this.

            "Oh stuff this!" She muttered, closing the book and putting back in her bag. "I'm going to try to sleep before I go insane. When I reach England and meet up with Andre this will be all sorted out."

            And having finished out her discman from her bag, Elle promptly placed the earphones in her ears, turned the music on and settled down to fall asleep with her head against the window.

            *****

            "Excuse me miss. Miss, it's time to get off the plane." A stewardess was shaking her gently once all of the other passengers had gotten off.

            Elle blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, "Oh what? Time to go? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so long!" She quickly got her things together and stood.

            The stewardess smiled, "No problem, it happens all the time. We're quite used to dealing with this kind of thing. Hope you enjoyed your flight and will use our airlines again."

            When she made it to the lounge, Andre was there waiting for her with her cases in his possession. He waved her over, grinning brightly as he always was. Nothing ever seemed to dim his cheerful expression.

            "Sweetie! There you are. I was beginning to worry that you might have sent your luggage but not bothered to come yourself." He gave her a quick hug before leading her out.

            "Oh gosh no Andre!" She laughed, "I fell asleep as I often do but this time, I was woken by one of the stewardesses rather than a traveling companion."

            He shrugged, "It happens. I always find it strange that you can fall asleep so easily on a plane but when you're on the ground you suffer from such extreme insomnia. Well, it doesn't matter now."

            "Did you get my letter?"

            Andre looked around and remained silent until they made it to the car park. Putting her two cases in the boot of his BMW, Andre told her to get in. It was only when they were driving that he answered her question.

            "I did get your letter and the files Elle and I have to admit that it does sound far fetched. However, you did say that the authentication came back positive?"

            "It did. But that doesn't mean it wasn't bungled."

            "Mark did it didn't he? It'll be true."

            She shrugged, "You're probably right. But it doesn't make sense despite what I found in the Himalayas."

            Curious, Andre waited for her to explain.

            "I found something you're not going to believe. I found a cave deep inside a mountain where people have very rarely been in the last century and I found something that could point towards this whole thing being true." Elle told him. "I'll show you the photos when we get to your place."

            "We're not going to my place." He replied.

            Ellette frowned, "What do you mean we're not going to your place? Andre, where are we going then?"

            "To Wales. I looked up that place you mentioned, 'The Sanctuary' and it's in Wales. I spoke to someone called Macayle and she said that we were quite welcome to come and visit. But then, I did tell her we are writing a book together…." Andre looked sheepish and his grin was a little wider than normal.

            She paled. '_Wales! Oh good lord, we're going to Wales!_'. Turned to face Andre, Elle growled, "You know I hate Wales don't you?"

            "Yes I do and yes, I know also that your parents virtually abandoned you in Wales while you were traveling with them. But we're going to this Sanctuary place and we're going to find out how it was that J.R.R. Tolkien got his hands on those books and why he refers to the place as being the true Grey Havens." Andre growled back.

            "I'm not going to forgive you for this Andre. Not ever."

            "What did you find in the cave?" He asked, trying to get her off the point they had strayed onto and back to the original.

            It was almost as if she were a bird ruffling her feathers, "I found the doors of Moria… I found the doors just as they were described in the Fellowship."

            Andre glanced at her, hearing the strange tone in Elle's voice. Saying nothing in return, he fell silent and listened to the radio station that he had playing faintly in the background. She stared out of the window, thinking wild and crazed thoughts to herself.

            "What if Valinor is just another name for someplace like Valhalla or Annwn or the Otherworld? Do you know what I mean?" She asked quietly.

            "Are you saying that we could be dealing with mythology being reality at one time? That Middle Earth was our Earth at one point but we've just forgotten where it lay?" Andre responded thoughtfully, seeing the point that Elle was driving at.

            She nodded, "Exactly. Now, being the mythology buff that I am, my bets is that Valinor is Annwn and that Numenor was once to be found in some place in Europe. We're talking about when the world was still Gondwanaland is the time I would pin it. But what physical evidence do we have but what I found in the Himalayas? And is it something I would want to expose to the rest of the world if it did turn out to be true and we found the evidence?"

            "Never ever do that Ellette Arwen!" Andre exclaimed, "If something like that was told to the world, then who knows what could happen! But as it is, we would never be believed anyway. No, let us find out what we can and then go back to living our lives as they were."

            Resigning herself to thought, Elle was unaware that she had fallen asleep again. It was only when Andre had stopped the car and was trying to wake her up that she realized. In her dream, she had been in the car reading while Andre drove silently but as always, reality can be deceiving.

            "Did I fall asleep again?" She asked in surprise.

            He laughed at her expression, "You were snoring for a while back there. I should have thought you'd have woken yourself up. But gosh, you must be tired. Come, let's get something to eat before finishing out trip."

            They got out of the car and Elle looked up at the McDonalds building and shook her head, "How can you want to stop here to eat Andre?"

            "It's the only place that's open at this time in the morning Elle so let's get something to eat and have a short rest before we keep going. You look so pale!" He muttered when he looked at her complexion in the light.

            When they walked into the fast food building, there were a couple of people in there eating burgers and chips. Seeing the food made Elle realize how hungry she really felt. They started off by ordering large 'big Mac' meals. While Elle found them a table in the corner, Andre paid for the food before taking it over to where she was sitting.

            "I hate the idea that I'm about to eat McDonalds but I'm so hungry it doesn't matter." She was munching away on her chips when Andre noticed something about her he had never thought of before.

            "Elle is it just me or are your ears slightly pointed?" He asked softly, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off for that question.

            Elle stared at him, her waist length black hair pulled back in a ponytail to show her face and her delicate ears, which had, as he had mentioned, a slight point to them. When she had been a child, her parents had always kept her hair cut short in a bob to cover the slight difference of her ears but when she turned thirteen, Elle had rebelled and started to grow her hair. Her eyes were pale gray, the color of distant stars and her face seemed almost timeless but for the small laughter lines. Hers was a true beauty and at thirty-five, Elle still looked twenty.

            "Yes, you're right Andre. I do have ears, which have a slight point to them. What is your point?" She snapped.

            He paused for a moment before replying, "Well what if it is true? Could it be that the blood of the Elves runs still in our human veins?"

            "Are you saying that there could be some of use who are descended from those Elves who did not go to Valinor? Arwen for instance." Elle's expression changed from bitterness to thoughtfulness.

            "Exactly!" He exclaimed. "That is my point. What if these people at this Sanctuary are Elves or at least, descended from the Elves?"

            "It does sound a little far fetched though Andre." She shrugged, "But then, I do specialize in obscure history and mythology so I'm willing to take the leap and see what your thoughts lead us to. I'm going to be very curious about what we'll find in Wales and I do hope that it will not turn out to be a dead end because that would break my heart so. This is something that I am truly interested in now."

            Andre nodded, "I agree. You've gotten me involved and now I'm drawn in, hook line and sinker. Like you, I hope that this turns out all right and we find something…. But what if they don't want us to know? What if we never leave 'The Sanctuary'?"

            "It was your idea to go there Andre. I'll leave it to you to stop that from happening." Elle laughed, finishing her burger and settling back in the seat to stretch out her wary limbs.

            "Well I suppose we shall find out soon enough Elle, my sweet. Let's hope we're made welcome when we get there." He shook his head.


	2. It was like looking in a mirror

Once Upon An Age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tolkien's work but I do own anything that isn't real, etc. Basically I own anything I thought up. Don't know if this idea has been used before but **** happens. (Evil grin).

Chapter Two: It was like looking in a mirror.

            When they made it to 'The Sanctuary' Elle and Andre were surprised to find that the place was tucked away in a secluded area of Wales. The place was owned by a lady named Tera Black and was all forest. There was a large wall around the outside of the place with the main gates remaining shut most of the time. Parking the car up outside the gate, Andre got out and walked over to the gate and looked around.

            "Who goes there?" A mans voice asked from the other side of the wall.

            He startled, "My name is Andre Peterson and I'm meant to be coming here with a friend of mine so we can write a book in peace. I spoke to a Macayle and she told me we would be made quite welcome."

            A man appeared, his blond hair framing his face; "I'll open the gate for you. Bring the car in and park it up just inside where all the other cars are."

            Getting back into his car, Andre drove forward as the gate swung open. Seeing where the other cars were parked, he found a spot and stopped, turning the engine off. Elle raised an eyebrow at her friend before sliding out of the car and turning to grab her backpack with books and laptop in it.

            "Macayle is just coming now Mr Peterson." The man told them when he came over after shutting the gate again. "She likes to be here to welcome those who come to visit though they number but a few."

            He didn't get a chance to look upon the face of the woman with Andre though there was something puzzling him about her. It was almost as if she seemed familiar. When Macayle arrived, Andre stopped still and stared.

            "Oh my god!" He whispered. "Elle, turn around and tell me if I'm hallucinating."

            Ellette turned around and almost fainted. It was as if she was looking in a mirror. Macayle and the blond man stared back at her.

            "This is weird…." Elle said softly, "I'm sure I never had a twin."

            Shaking her head, Macayle held out her hand to Elle, "My name is Macayle Black. Welcome to The Sanctuary."

            She shook the woman's hand, "My name is Elle McCollum but I won't bother you with the whole long mouthful that my parents named me."

            "No please do. I find long names interesting as many often sound almost musical." She smiled.

            "Well…." Elle cringed, "My full name is Ellette Arwen Eolande McCollum…. My parents never wanted a daughter and my father was a friend of Tolkien so he named me Ellette Arwen."

            The blond man looked stunned for a moment before hurrying to help Andre with the cases he was getting out of the back of his car. "You'll find you're quite welcome here Ms McCollum."

            Turning to Andre, Macayle smiled again, "I remember speaking to you Mr Peterson not that I thought I would see you so soon. Tell me, what is your book going to be about?"

            "We're writing a book about obscure mythology." Elle told her, "I specialize in that area of history and Andre is a writer so we thought to work together to write a book. Actually, it should be rather fun."

            "Well let us hurry up and get you two to your rooms." The woman nodded, leading the two men off.

            Elle took hold of the larger of her two cases and started off after Macayle and the other two men. She was still shocked at meeting her mirror image and was curious about Macayle like she was normally curious about strange new pieces of information. When they reached the buildings, Andre and Ellette were greeted by the sight of an elegant town, which looked like Tolkien's drawings of Rivendell. There were people all over the place, doing all kinds of various activities.

            "My god Andre…." Elle turned to her friend, "I think you might have been right only now, what do we do?"

            He shrugged and indicated that they should keep following the other two people. They were shown to a set of rooms each with the blond man staying with Andre and Macayle showing Elle to hers. 

            When the woman had finally left her alone, Elle sat down on the bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Arwen closed the door behind her, hoping that the young lady named Ellette would not come out anytime soon. She still couldn't believe her eyes and was worried that there was something greater, which had brought Ellette to The Sanctuary. She hated having to use the name Macayle but for the moment it would do. The blond man who had been with Andre joined her, his clear blue eyes reflecting his concern.

            "Lady Arwen, who is she? She looks exactly like you!" He asked.

            "I don't know Camlin but I will find out no matter what." She replied to him, turning to walk off down a hallway towards the library.

            Following her, Camlin thought for a moment, "You do not think that she could be descended from your line? That she could bare the blood of Numenor's kings in her and that is why she looks like you?"

            "A throw back to my blood? Could it be that she is a daughter of my union with Aragorn?" Arwen sighed, shaking her head, "If only it could be true! Perhaps she could find the way to Valinor for us…."

            The two Elves fell silent, thinking about their beloved Valinor, lost to them through the mists of time. They entered the library, a place that they had built in memory of the mighty library that Elrond had had in Rivendell. In fact, it was the library of Rivendell for this place they called The Sanctuary was the original Imladris.

            Time could not change the place when there were still Elves caring for the place. The daughter of Elrond kept her watch, hoping that the way to Valinor would one day be opened to them. Perhaps with the coming of these two strange humans they would learn something that they had never known of.

            "What do you think they have come here for Camlin? Do you think they are really here to write a book or have they been brought here for something else? It is important that our true existence is never exposed to the world…." Arwen turned to her long time friend and frowned.

            "I know not my lady. It will be a chance we shall have to take and perhaps they are just here for the reason they tell us they are. But something is troubling me about the appearance of Ellette. She looked as though she were ill…." He shook his head sadly; "Perhaps it is just that I have not had to care for anyone for so long that my eyes are seeing illness in humans who aren't ill."

            There was a young Elf sitting in the library, her eyes locked on the words of the book she was reading. When they had entered, she had glanced up at them before turning back to the book she was reading. But now she was watching them with sapphire blue eyes and a woeful expression.

            Fainche was her name and she was one of the few who had been born to the Elves since the Final Exile as they called it. When Arwen nodded to her, Fainche rose and walked over to them, her pale hair hanging in a long braid to her waist.

            "Fainche, there is a young lady in one of the guest rooms by the name of Ellette Arwen Eolande McCollum who looks exactly like me. In fact, she is my mirror image. What reason can you think of that would cause that?" Arwen asked the younger woman.

            "She could be a descendant of you and Aragorn. It might be that the Elvan blood lay dormant until it stirred in this woman Ellette." Fainche replied, her sharp mind thinking away.

            "You are right I am betting…. That is why I am here. Where are the books in which we have kept recorded, the line of Gondor's kings through time? I would see if perhaps our suspicions are true and that the line of Isildur has come to the family of McCollum." The Evenstar looked around the library.

            Leading the daughter of Elrond to the shelf where the books she was asking for were kept, Fainche looked at Camlin with an expression of delight. She was one of those who enjoyed a good investigation and when they were done, she would probably rush off to write done all that had happened and all that had been found out. Perhaps she would even befriend Ellette.

            Arwen found the book with the last few hundred years in it and searched through the pages. Watching her, Camlin and Fainche waited to hear what they expected to hear. When the raven-haired lady turned away and shut the book, her face was pale and a hand was held to her throat. 

            "It is true! The line of the kings of Gondor has found a new name. The family of the McCollum's is the last of those who bare the blood of Isildur and Elendil and this woman Ellette is a descendant of my love for Aragorn. I have family here at last."

            The three Elves exchanged looks before Fainche took a hold of the book and bowed her head. It was barely moments before she had gone off to document what had happened so that they would have a record of the discovery. Arwen blinked back tears and made her way out of the library, heading back towards the room where she had left Elle.

            Following her, Camlin couldn't help but wonder what the Elvan Princess, the Evenstar of the Elves, would do. He wondered if she would question Elle about her family or if she might reveal the truth to the woman. It was worrisome if she did plan to expose their existence to Elle, for she might then in turn expose it to the world.

            Arwen knocked on the door and Elle opened it after a short while. The woman looked tired, her eyes wary. On her bed a small pile of books were spread out and Arwen spied a couple of which looked incredibly familiar to her. 

            "Macayle!" Elle looked surprised, "I'm sorry, do come in… I was just doing some reading."

            She walked in and over to the bed. When she saw the books, Arwen gasped, turning to look at Elle. It was obvious to her that Elle wasn't thinking clearly, that her mind was somewhat dazed. Approaching her, Arwen studied the woman's face, noting the glassy look to her eyes and the flush of her pale skin.

            "Ellette, are you feeling okay? You look like you are sick…." She asked in concern.

            It was as if Elle didn't even notice her. Returning to her bed, the younger woman sat down on the edge and stared at the books. "It can't be true…. How could it be true? Tolkien did write the stories and Mark just made a mistake when he did the carbon dating of these books."

            Standing behind her, Arwen stared down at the copies of 'There and Back again: A Hobbit's tale.' And 'The downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the return of the King' and 'The Silmarillion' and the red book that they had given to Tolkien when he had come to them for the peace of The Sanctuary. She couldn't understand how this woman who was descended from her could have possibly come into the possession of those books.

            "It's strange though because Tolkien writes in his diary that the true Lady Arwen Evenstar gave him the books and told him to write the stories so that the would could know of its forgotten past. But how could it be that no evidence has been found…. Besides what I found in the Himalayas." Elle muttered to herself, forgetting that Arwen-Macayle was there with her.

            Sitting herself down beside Elle, Arwen stared into the woman's eyes, "Ellette Arwen Eolande McCollum, be silent for you are sick. I will send for a healer to come and look after you."

            Elle laughed, "Why are you my mirror image? Am I strange? Andre mentioned my ears and I've been trying to understand why…. Oh god, I feel so tired and so wary."

            It was then that Arwen noticed the slight point to Elle's ears and smiled. So she really was a throwback. Packing the book up while Elle sat there looking like she was about to be sick, Arwen placed them on the desk by the window before going over to the door. She let Camlin in, nodding towards Elle.

            "Camlin, you were right. She is ill." Arwen told him as he walked into the room and over to the bed.

            Examining Elle, he was amazed by what he found. She was suffering from some kind of poisoning that he had not seen for a very long time… not since the last war of the Ring. Telling Arwen what was wrong, he left the room to go and see if he could find a cure for the illness.

            Sitting beside Elle, Arwen listened to the woman talking to herself. She was so very sad, her self-esteem virtually non-existent. Elle was having an argument with the air, her mind so addled that she was thinking that she was fighting with her parents.

            "Elle, what did your parents do wrong to you that makes you hate them so?" Arwen asked, wondering if Elle heard her.

            "They never wanted me or ever said that they loved me. They sent me to boarding school on the other side of the world while they traveled around. When I came to see them in Wales one time, they left me in the middle of the night and returned to America without even telling me they were going. They never supported me and not ever did I know the love of a parent." Elle stared at her, eyes welling up with tears.

            Arwen's breath caught in her throat. Ellette's parents had done the worst thing they could have ever done to a child. No wonder Elle seemed so angry with them when she had been arguing with the air while thinking it was they. She wrapped her arms around the woman, letting her cry.

            "Shhh sweet Ellette, forgive your parents for they did not understand what they did wrong. Do not fear any more for you are here among kin and aye, you are my very own kin." Arwen whispered to her.

            In her fever, Elle understood one thing. Macayle was not who she said she was. When she spoke next, Elle didn't really know what she said. "You're Arwen Evenstar aren't you? You never chose to give up your immortality but chose instead to stay with Aragorn until he died. This place is really Rivendell…."

            "You're right sweet Ellette and you're descended from my union with Aragorn. That is why you are my mirror image. Think about it, you can look upon me as a sister or mother as you wish but you have come home and we will look after you now because you belong here. Forget about the outside world and all that was done wrong to you. It will never happen again." Arwen replied, talking to her in soothing tones, her voice as musical as it had always been.

            "Home?" Elle looked hopeful, "I have never had a home to go to. Never. Not until I met Andre and he opened his doors for me. But I cannot love him as anything more than a brother. I want to be loved, to feel secure and to know that I am wanted. Is that to much to ask?"

            "Never to much to ask Ellette, daughter of the Evenstar. You will be loved and made welcome here. Welcome to Rivendell, last refuge of the Elves of Middle Earth. I hope you and I will be able to find a way to Valinor for I know that you know the way even if you're not aware of it." The Evenstar held the shaking body of her descendant tightly, waiting for Camlin to return.

            But before he did come back, Elle had passed out. When he found her so, the Elvan healer was quick to administer a cure for the poison in her veins.

            "She knows all Camlin and she accepts…. I think." Arwen told him, her eyes staring at the face of Elle in hope. "She's our way to Valinor, I am sure of it."


	3. Acceptance and Love

Once Upon An Age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tolkien's work but I do own anything that isn't real, etc. Basically I own anything I thought up. Don't know if this idea has been used before but **** happens. (Evil grin).

Chapter Three: Acceptance and love.

            It took Elle a week and a half to recover from her poisoning. Strangely, Camlin had stayed by her side the whole time, caring for her with such intentness that Arwen had not seen in him for a long time. She believed that he had seen something in how much Elle meant to them in finding the way home to Valinor.

            Finally allowed to rise out of bed, the first person that came to see Elle was Arwen. When she entered, Camlin was helping the woman to stand up and walk over to the window seat. Outside of the room, they could hear Andre's angry pacing for he had not been allowed in to see her at any point for the two Elves feared that Elle might tell Andre of what they had been telling her.

            Looking up to see the woman to whom Elle owed her love, the woman who had become the mother that Elle had never really had, she smiled faintly, her hand gripping Camlin's arm tightly.

            "How are you feeling today Elle?" Arwen asked her, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

            Trembling from effort, Elle shook her head, "Tired and weak. I don't understand how this poison could have affected me so. It does not make any sense to a rational mind like mine own."

            Camlin smiled kindly, "It is because of your mixed blood. While there has not been any Elvan blood added to your line since that of Arwen herself, you are a direct throwback as is obvious. The poison targeted your Elvan blood but was fought by your human blood. You will understand it eventually."

            She laid her head against him and sighed, "What of Andre? How many questions is he asking for it was his idea to come here in the first place and I feel dreadful just leaving him out there while I recover."

            Arwen nodded, "He can come in and see you now but you must remember not to tell him anything."

"Amin rangw atara. (I understand Mother)" Elle replied, her mind thinking hard to form the words.

Clapping her hands joyfully, Arwen looked to Camlin, "You have been teaching her Elvish? Well done Elle."

She stood and walked over to the door and opened it, looking around for Andre, "Master Peterson you can come in. Elle is feeling a fair bit better today and can handle to see people now."

Andre stormed in, his eyes blazing but when he saw Elle sitting by the window in a chair but leaning against the handsome blond man, who had welcomed them to the Sanctuary, for support. He growled and went over to her, kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his.

"Elle! Why would you not let me in before now? We have been here for a week and a half and not once have I been allowed in to see to you." He spoke quickly, wondering what exactly was wrong with her.

She smiled at him faintly, "I've been sick Andre, and you know that. I had some kind of poisoning and we're not sure where from but I'll be fine now. How have you been though?"

Frowning more, Andre studied her face and noticed the strange light in her eyes and the change in her face, "Are you sure you're alright Elle? Don't you think we should better get you to a hospital where doctors can look after you?"

"You can leave if you want Andre but I like it here. Besides, I don't need to see a doctor when Cameron here is a perfectly wonderful healer. You know, I don't think I'll leave here anytime soon, I like 'The Sanctuary' to much." Elle shook her head, the long black tresses of her hair framing her face.

Camlin rested a calming hand on her shoulder, "Calm yourself sweet Ellette, you do not want to work yourself up for it could be detrimental to your health."

Agreeing, Arwen spoke up, "Andre, she is still unwell, do not get her worked up otherwise you will not be allowed in here again until she is better completely. Cameron, do you think she'll be able to handle richer food than what we have been giving her?"

"Oh god yes!" Elle laughed, "I'm dying for something along the lines of stew with dumplings. preferably chicken stew." Her expression was one of hope.

"If you've been sick then that is just what you need!" Andre exclaimed, sure that his horror at being scolded for almost getting Elle tensed up was no longer showing.

"Yes, I think she's ready to advance to real food. Macayle can you see if the kitchens can make up some chicken stew with dumplings for our poor Ellette here?" Camlin exchanged glances with Arwen as he spoke.

She nodded and rose, walking out of the room. Watching her go, Elle then looked back at Andre before sighing, "Andre, I do not think we will write that book anymore. I've lost interest in it. Perhaps you should get back to your work while I recover? There's no need for you to stay here."

Stunned, Andre directed his glare at Camlin, whose piercing blue eyes were watching him closely. "Elle, you cannot mean that! You do not honestly think that it would be better if I left you here and went back to London?"

"Actually, I do think that. Andre, go back to your job and when I'm ready, I'll come back as well. It would be better for the both of us if you do." She turned her head to look out the window at the forest.

Standing, Andre hissed, "But what about our plans? You're going to give it all up for what? What have they said to make you back down? Why?"

Taking a deep breath, she refused to let him get to her, "I just think it would be better. While I've been sick, I've thought about it and perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. Even if it turned out to be true, the world would never believe us and I don't want to have to deal with that. I love life and I love what I do but I do not want to have to deal with people announcing me to be insane or heretic or anything like that."

"It's them isn't it?" He spoke, "They know and have threatened you. Is that what happened? I mean, Cameron here never leaves your side and Macayle is always coming in here to check up on you. What have they said? Eh. That they will harm your family if you tell their secret? Or that they will eliminate you if you do what you had thought to do? What has made you change your mind?"

She wanted to stand up but Camlin was stopping her from doing so. "I don't want to do it anymore! That is all! I changed my mind about things Andre and seen the light I have. There is more to life then making a splash."

"You cannot mean it Elle, you do realize what you are saying to me?" Andre cried out.

"Just get out Andre! I don't want you to stay here and I don't want to see you! Just leave." Elle shouted, her fragile body shaking from tension.

Camlin pointed to the door and growled, "Do what she said or I'll be forced to remove you from the room myself. Leave her now."

Staring at them, Andre bolted towards the door, not seeing Camlin holding Elle against him while she cried. Almost running into Arwen as he went out, Andre gave her a dark look before running down the hallway to his room where he proceeded to pack his things. It was with in the hour that he had gone, leaving behind Elle and his heart.

"Shhh a'mael (beloved) he has gone now." Camlin stroked her hair gently, holding her against his body while she sobbed uncontrollably.

Arwen looked into the room and shook her head sadly, "Mani marte? (What happened?) What did he do to her?"

The blond Elf growled, "He upset her and I do not think we should talk about it just now. How is the stew coming on?"

"It will be ready soon enough. Do you want it brought here or shall we try and take her to the dining hall?" The Evenstar asked.

"I think it will be better if we stay here. She is not yet ready to leave this room and Mr Peterson upset her terribly which is taxing on her physical strength. For now, she had better eat in here." He replied.

Nodding, she left the room again, cursing herself for ever letting Andre go in the room while Elle was still ill. Camlin had warned her against it but she had thought that it would keep him quite for a while. Obviously he would leave now if Elle had told him to but what he would do once he reached London, she did not know.

"Father, what would you do? Elle is still to weak to find the way though I believe that she knows it." Arwen murmured, walking quietly back to the kitchen.

Passing through the courtyard, she noticed a slight breeze picking up around her, stirring the fallen leaves on the ground. Smiling, she remembered the times when she had secretly met Aragorn in the forest or danced with him in the many courtyards in Rivendell. The place had changed too much since then, the architecture changing as the times changed. But soon they would leave for Valinor and she would lead the way with her child of time beside her.

Elle slowly stopped crying, her body shaking and her head painful. "Why was he so abrasive? It was for the best that I told him to leave but he couldn't see it could he? It hurt so much to tell him to leave but I don't love him like he does me and I never will."

"He does not deserve you a'mael, you know that. You deserve someone who is your equal and that he is not. Now, calm your tears and your heart for Arwen is bringing your stew here when it is ready." He cupped her face with one hand and smiled.

She returned the smile, "You've all be too good to me since I came. I do not deserve such a warm welcome or such acceptance as you have shown me."

"Vanimle sila tiri tuulo' yassene (Your beauty shines bright from within)." He told her, helping her to stand up and walk over to the couch beside a different window. 

"Your compliment is not for me. I am not beautiful within or without. not like your beauty does. You glow from within and you are to beautiful to ever pass as a human man." She replied weakly, her body still shaking.

"Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful) Ellette-Arwen." Camlin spoke with conviction; "You would not have looked in a mirror lately but the life of the Valar has come to you. One cannot look at you and not realize that you are the child of the Evenstar for it shows in your very beauty."

Elle shook her head, not believing him. Sitting down, she curled herself up to stay warm and laid her head against the armrest of the couch. Looking down at his charge, Camlin shrugged and walked over to the bed to retrieve a beautiful quilt to place over her. If she were feeling cold, the he would have to make sure she stayed warm. It was important that they got her feeling better soon other wise Andre might come back for her.

They didn't speak again for a while but Camlin knew that Elle was thinking about the future. When Arwen entered the room, along with a maid carrying a covered tray, Elle stirred, looking at them with her sad eyes. The maid put the tray down and uncovered it, showing her the bowl of stew with dumplings and chunks of chicken. While Elle ate, Arwen and Camlin sat close by and talked to her about Valinor.

"It's in Annwn, I'm sure of it. But what I cannot work out is if it is Annwn or just a part of Annwn like Avalon is. Tell me, is Valinor an island?" She looked at them, her expression solemn.

Arwen told her what she knew, "I think it is an island but I cannot remember if I was ever told otherwise. Camlin wouldn't know because he is one of the few who was born after the Last Exile."

"Well my theory is that Valinor was once a part of this world but when the world began to change, it was pulled into Annwn because no longer did it belong here. like Avalon was. Now, I think I might be able to open a gateway into Annwn if I can find the right place. How long until the Beltane equinox? What is apparently one of the best times to attempt something like this."

            Camlin thought for a moment, "I believe that it is in a few days. Do you mean to say that we should be ready to leave?"

            Her face paled visibly, "No. No. I will try what I think might work and if it does, I will come back for you all. If as you say, I am an Elf and a child of the Evenstar, then Arawn, King of Annwn will have to grant me a boon. My boon shall be that those Elves still here can return to Valinor."

            "But what if it does not work? You say that this Arawn will have to grant you a boon, but what if he does not? Or won't even let you come to him?" Arwen asked.

            "He will because if I make it to Annwn, I would know a way to open the way between. It is not something that people can do but I studied witchcraft as a teen and still have an interest in it. My knowledge will be the reason he grants my boon. But as it stands, are not the Faery friends with the Elves?" Elle smiled at them, enjoying her stew.

            "The Faery. do you mean to say that they are the ones who exist in Annwn? I never believed that they existed." The she-Elf said.

            Not liking the whole idea, Camlin felt it was up to him to object to Elle going ahead with her plan, "You will not be well enough, I think, to do as you plan. Perhaps you should think of another way to do it."

            Remaining silent, Elle finished her meal and settled back into the couch to stare at Camlin. He shifted in his place before glancing at Arwen who appeared to be in deep thought.

            "I will go Camlin and one shall hope that I will be well enough to make it. If I do not, then I shall look for another way." She shrugged dismissively.

            His eyes met hers, "And what if you are never allowed to return to us? Will all hope be lost?"

            "No because you and Arwen will see how I do it and if I do not return, you will all wait for the next equinox before trying again and that time you will take everyone through."

            Their eyes remained locked for a few moments before Arwen spoke again, coming out of her trance. "Let us hope it works the way you think it will Elle because I fear that Andre might cause trouble for us and if he does, the sooner we leave, the better."

            "The world does not need to know of its past. People will not believe for fear that it will be true. Andre knows that I hope and will not act so rash.. I hope."

            Camlin felt a tug at his heart, a warning that they should not dismiss Andre Peterson so easily. "I fear that he may come back to get you Elle and that his anger will be aimed at me."

            She smiled wisely at him, "Do not fear him Camlin for he has not the strength to harm us or anyone for that matter. He will reach London and realize that I am not the one for him and he will decide that he is better off as he is."

            Walking over to her, the blond Elf looked at her, "I hope you are right a'maelami (my beloved) because if you are not, we are doomed as such."

"Gorga il (fear not) I shall be your melar (lover). Our time will come a'maelami. You will have your melisse (lover, female) and she shall love you with all her heart." Elle looked up at him, her dark hair falling away from her face in waves.

Wanting to kiss her, Camlin smiled, "I just have to wait for you. That is all. Well I will wait and I will pray for you to survive."

Arwen smiled at them sadly, wondering if they would ever have their time. She had known that Camlin had fallen in love with Elle when he had first seen her but she had not realized that Elle loved him back. Well, their time would come if all went well and if all did not, then only the gods knew.


	4. The Gate to Annwn

Once Upon An Age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tolkien's work but I do own anything that isn't real, etc. Basically I own anything I thought up. Don't know if this idea has been used before but **** happens. (Evil grin).

Chapter Four: The Gate to Annwn.

            By Beltane, Elle had recovered enough strength to walk on her own and hoped that she would be able to complete the task she had set for herself. She knew that it would not be easy but all her sought after knowledge of witchcraft and the other realm, Annwn, would help her to prevail. Camlin had tried everyday to get her to turn back and wait until she was fully recovered but her heart told her that she had to do it now or they would never find Valinor.

            Arwen had helped her to prepare for her task and said nothing.

            "This is your last chance to turn back Elle." Camlin said as they walked towards the gate where people could come in and go out of 'The Sanctuary'.

            Looking up and seeing the open gate with Arwen waiting by it, Elle couldn't help but wonder if she was making the wrong choice. "No, I must do this or we will never leave this place."

            Smiling to her, Arwen nodded, "Is it time Elle? You said midday because midday is a between time."

            The sun was high above them. a rare clear and sunny day. and Elle indicated that with her head. "It is time. Arwen, Camlin, I will be back soon I hope. Remember what I told you and remember that I love you both."

            She pulled herself away from them and walked to the gate. Holding her hand out to the gate, she focused her mind on the thought of Annwn and her desire to reach it. Holding onto those thoughts, she walked through the gate.. 

            Camlin and Arwen both cried out when Elle disappeared from their sight. When she had turned to the gate and held out her hand, a faint blue glow had surrounded her in a thin circle and her shape had grown fuzzy but once she passed beneath the arches of the old gate, she had disappeared entirely.

            And Annwn beckoned to her. A land of forests and green fields, of magic and strange creatures, Annwn was. When Elle opened her eyes and looked around, she struggled with the idea that it had actually worked and that she really was in Annwn.

            "By the stars, it worked! It actually worked! I hope Arwen and Camlin saw me disappear or step through or whatever." She laughed loudly, "Now I just have to find my way to the court of Arawn."

            There was a faint rustling noise behind her and a blond man who looked incredibly like Camlin stepped out and stared at her. He was dressed in green breeches and a tunic with a long bow in his hand and a quiver slung over his shoulder. His ears were pointed like the Elves and his blue eyes captured Elle's own gray ones.

            He stared at her more intently, "Arwen? By the Valar! Arwen!" He ran over to Elle and hugged her tightly before pulling back to look at her. A look passed his face before he stepped back from her. "Wait, you aren't Arwen Evenstar! Who are you?"

            She struggled to stay upright, "I am Ellette, daughter of Arwen. who are you and where am I exactly?"

            "You are the daughter of Arwen?" He frowned. "When I left for Valinor, Aragorn had died and no daughter named Ellette did they have. You lie!"

            "I am descended from Aragorn and Arwen but I am a direct throwback to Arwen.. Is this Valinor? Fair gods, is this Valinor? Have I found the Undying Land?" Elle broke into a smile despite the pounding in her head.

            "No, this is not Valinor but merely the land of Arawn. I am Legolas Greenleaf, once the Prince of Mirkwood and while I reside in Valinor most of the time, I often come here to visit with Arawn for a friend is he of ours." The Elf told her, still unsure of whom she was.

            "You are Legolas? Aye, I can see it now. I will tell you what brings me here so strangely."

            "Please do." Legolas waved a hand at her and waited for her explanation.

            She was disturbed by his likeness to Camlin but ignoring that fact; she managed to explain to him what she was doing there. "Arwen and the three hundred or so Elves who still reside in Earth as Middle Earth is now called want to return to Valinor but have been unable to find a way. I stumbled onto them and they knew who I was and that I was one of them. something I had never thought of. Well, I also believed that we would find Valinor somewhere in Annwn, which is something you just confirmed for me. Well, I want to bring them through to Annwn and then onto Valinor. a task that I believe Arawn will be able to help me with."

            Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, his mind turning over her words and considering them, "I see. And you are telling me that Arwen Evenstar is still alive? I believed that she had given up her immortality when she chose to remain behind with Aragorn?"

            "She chose to remain behind but never to give up the life of the Valar. that is something we are all thankful of because I owe her my life." Elle told him.

            "What do you mean?"

            "She and Camlin saved my life when I came to them. I had been poisoned by something when I entered what is left of Moria and Camlin knew enough about it to save my life otherwise I would have died. To Arwen I owe my life and to Camlin I owe my heart."

            He laughed, "How long have you know this Camlin?"

            "Nigh on two weeks. Why?"

            Looking her over again, Legolas smiled, "Elves mate for life and we do not know we love someone in a time as short as two weeks. No, wait a hundred years or so before you proclaim that your heart belongs to Camlin. Remember, the soul has but one mate though many might be looked upon with love."

            Silenced by thought, Elle wondered if what he said was true. Could she believe that she loved Camlin when in fact he was not the one for her? Could thankfulness cause her to think she loved Camlin? Lifting her eyes to study the Elf prince before her, Ellette was again struck by his likeness to Camlin.

            "Can you help me at all Legolas Greenleaf? Can you take me to Arawn?" She asked.

            He nodded, "I can. Follow me Ellette Evenstar to the Faery court of Arawn, king of Annwn."

            Following him through the forest, the strange sights she saw enchanted Elle more than anything she had seen before. It was not long before a group of small flying lights joined them, fluttering around Legolas until he stopped and looked at Elle with a smile.

            "Arawn knows of your coming. These Faeries just told me that he knew you had come into Annwn and that you would stumble upon my path. It seems he's rather curious about you."

            The Faeries surrounded Elle until she could not see Legolas. When they pulled away from her, she was left standing where she had before but now she was wearing a long shimmering dress made from living flowers and vines as well as leaves. To her eyes, the sky seemed almost violet rather than blue and Legolas smiled at her, his eyes taking in the sight of her elegant but delicate figure.

            "Yes, he is very curious about you it seems. I've never seen any other dressed as you are.." Legolas inclined his head to her before walking off again.

            Feeling uncomfortable in the living dress, Elle followed him again until they came to a magical glade. At one end of it, in front of several old trees was a throne carved from the living wood. So alive was it that there were ferns growing on it and roses adorning the back. The man sitting on it was pure beauty.

            Arawn lifted his head and stared at her, the ever-changing green eyes taking in her inner glow and the tiredness in her eyes. "Legolas, it took you long enough to bring Eolande to me. Welcome Ellette Arwen Eolande to Annwn. You know who I am and therefore, we need no introductions."

            Elle felt faint and the last thing she knew was Legolas's arms encircling her as she collapsed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            When she woke up, Elle took a moment to remember where she was. Sitting up, she discovered that she was still in the living dress and that she was lying on a bower of flowers beneath tree ferns. It was very beautiful and when she looked around, she was amazed by the small glade she was in. From the tree hung vines covered in flowers and growing around the boughs of the trees were climbing roses. Managing to stand up without disturbing anything, she noticed that hanging around the bower were more roses of the deepest hue of red and that the ground was covered in small white flowers.

            "The sleeper awakens!" Legolas spoke from somewhere in the trees behind her.

            She turned around slowly, fearful that she might harm herself if she was not careful, "What happened?"

            He emerged from the trees, still dressed in the same green tunic and breeches he had been in before, "You fainted. it would seem that you were very ill still when you came here. Not that it matters anymore as Arawn has healed you of it. Did you sleep well?"

            "I think so.. Did you tell Arawn why I had come here?"

            "There was no need as he already knew. You are a very lucky young woman Ellette; Arawn is an honorable king unlike Gwyn Ap Nudd who also rules parts of Annwn. Had you stumbled upon Gwyn's court, you would never have left." Legolas told her, his blue eyes locked on her own.

            Something clicked in her mind and Elle pulled her eyes away from his and shivered. She thought of Camlin and suddenly realized what was wrong with her. Blinking back tears, she shook her head and turned away from the Elf prince.

            He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ellette, is something the matter? You are shivering!" He cried out when she shivered again.

            Pulling away from him, Elle longed for 'The Sanctuary' and wished that she had never seen Legolas. "I am fine. I just miss Camlin and you look so much like him."

            Legolas took her hand and pulled her against him, "Never fear that I should try to steal you away from your Camlin. I do not think I need to do that." He smiled at her sadly. "Now come, Arawn is waiting for you."

            Leading her through the trees to the glade that he had brought her to before, Elle felt the warmth of his hand and sighed. When Arawn saw them coming, he stood and waited for them to reach him. Examining the troubled expression on Elle's face, he smiled to himself.

            "So you want to ask a boon of me Eolande? Tell me what it is and I will tell you what I shall do." He took her hand from Legolas and led her over to a chair, which had appeared.

            "The boon I would ask of you is more for my friends and kin than for me. I would have you open a gate for the Elves who remain in Earth so that they can make their way to Valinor. There is nothing more that I desire than to see them happy and safe, away for humans and from war and evil." She stared into his eyes, marveling at the depth of the green hue they were at the moment.

            Arawn pursed his lips, studying her thoughtfully. "A mighty boon you ask of me for I do not control Valinor. I can bring them forth to Annwn but from there they will have to sail to Valinor under Legolas's guidance."

            Nodding, she thanked him with all her heart before saying, "You are so very kind and so very powerful."

            "But that is not all. In return for this, you will stay in Annwn as a guest to my court until Legolas returns from Valinor. You will not find any rest in Valinor just yet." He inclined his head to the blond Elf, "He has never found peace there. unlike his dwarf friend Gimli."

            Legolas stirred from his thoughts and stared at Arawn strangely, "I have found peace in Valinor my friend and you know it."

            "Perhaps you _had_ once found peace, but you will no longer find it there and we both know it." The Faery king laughed.

            From her seat among the flowers, Elle swore that she saw a huge bird circling above them in the sky. It dipped its wings before disappearing from sight. She glanced back at Arawn and Legolas who were arguing still.

            A purple Faery flew towards her, its tiny wings a glittering screen of purple and black. Landing on her head, the Faery started to do something to her long black hair as others flew over to join in.

            Sitting there patiently, Elle waited for the two males to remember that she was there. Humming a tune she'd heard in 'The Sanctuary' softly, Elle's eyes shut of their own accord and she thought about Arwen and how much she was going to love what Elle had done for her. When her eyes fluttered open, Elle found herself back in the bower she'd found herself in before but this time she had roses growing through the length of her hair like a crown.

            "I've really got to stop falling asleep.." She muttered, standing up and looking around.

            The living dress was still on her only it had grown more complex and the flowered vines were weaving their way down her arms, covering every inch of her skin like. like a second skin. As much as she liked the dress, Elle was beginning to worry about it as the dress was _growing_ on her and would disturb even the insanest of people.

            "Legolas? Are you in the trees waiting for me to wake up again?" She asked, looking around and waiting to see or hear a response.

            None came and she realized that she was totally alone. Sighing, she decided that she was free to think about things as they had turned out. which wasn't really the way she wanted them to. at least, not entirely.

            "Why wouldn't I find peace in Valinor? And why doesn't Legolas find peace there either? Why does Arawn want me to stay here? Oh by the Valar, I am confused!" Her voice whispered around the glade and she returned to her bower and sat. "Well I guess this is a nice enough place. very different and to extremely beautiful. I guess I could live here for a while."

            There was a slight stirring in her glade and a white unicorn walked out of the trees and started to graze in the glade. When it noticed her, the unicorn snorted almost thoughtfully before approaching the bower and nudging her gently.

            "You're beautiful aren't you?" She stroked the unicorns' neck gently, her hands running through the silken mane and over the glittering coat.

            Snorting again, the unicorn stared at her with stunning green eyes, which reminded Elle of Arawn's eyes, and she pulled back with a gasp.

            There was a footstep from behind her and Arawn appeared from the forest. Looking at Elle and the unicorn, he smiled, nodding his head.

            "You know Eolande that unicorns only ever go those females who are pure, innocent and virgins. You are the first to enter Annwn of that description for a long time."

            "Is that why you want me to stay here in Annwn while the others go on to Valinor? Would you keep me from my people?" She asked, her voice wavering.

            He shrugged, "Not really but I have my reasons and keep them to myself I shall. Never you fear because you will find out in the end what those reasons are. Now, you should best come with me after you have had some more rest because I believe that a week has already passed in Earth and your Elvan kin are in danger but not just yet."

            She cried out, "They are in danger! How can I rest when you tell me they are in danger?"

            Walking over to her, Arawn took hold of her hands and drew her up onto her feet, "Allow me to say one last thing before you lay down and rest again."

            "Speak Arawn."

            He kissed her lips gently and wrapped his arms around her as she fell. Laying her down on the bower, he brushed his fingertips over the side of her face and murmured, "Sleep well violet star."


	5. Andre and a Passing

Once Upon An Age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tolkien's work but I do own anything that isn't real, etc. Basically I own anything I thought up. Don't know if this idea has been used before but **** happens. (Evil grin).

Chapter Five: Andre and a Passing.

            Arwen looked towards the path from the gateway again in agitation. It had been two weeks now since Elle had disappeared and no word had they had of her or even if she was safe. Camlin was tearing himself apart in distress and was saying constantly that he should have gone with her to Annwn.

            "I wonder where she is? I wonder if she is alright or if she is dire need?" Camlin muttered, repeating what Arwen had said earlier.

            Ever since she had left his fears of some imminent danger involving Andre had increased and his mood had gotten worse. Now he would not tolerate to have anyone near him except for Arwen. and even then, she was loath to stay near him for fear that he would snap at her.

            "Calm yourself Camlin!" She cried out, tired of listening to him mutter and pace back and forth, "You have done nothing wrong and it is not your fault. I believe that Elle did mention the fact that time moves differently in Annwn. It may be that she has only been there for a day or even for half a day. We don't know and we must wait for her to return as I am sure she will."

            He turned baleful eyes on her and growled, "You don't know that you are right! What if she never returns?"

            "Then you know as well as I do what we have to do if that is the case. Settle down and wait as I am. A few more weeks will not harm us." Arwen held up a hand and bid him sit on a chair.

            There was a stirring and a blond Elf appeared out of thin air along with Elle. They looked around and Elle gripped the other Elf's arm tightly, trying to keep her balance.

            "Elle!" Arwen cried, leaping up and running down the stairs to her child. "Elle you have returned!"

            Elle smiled, laughing madly, "Look Legolas, I told you she would be waiting for me to return!"

            Wrapped in Arwen's arms, Elle felt safe again and felt at home. Arwen kissed her cheeks before turning to Legolas and staring at him. He returned the stare; trying to stop the memories of the last time he had seen Arwen from returning. They were too painful for him and for Arwen but neither thought about what the other would say.

            "Arwen.." Legolas smiled, holding his arms open.

            They embraced, hugging each other with the familiarity of those who had known each other for most of their lives. Camlin's heart soared when he saw Elle standing there, waiting for him to come down the stairs with a secret smile on her face. Bounding down the stairs, Camlin wrapped her in his arms, oblivious to the tense look on Legolas's face.

            "A'maelami Elle!" He whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly against him. "You have come back for me!"

            She kissed him lightly on the cheek and chuckled, "Perhaps. and here I was thinking that I had come back for my atara. You will be happy to know that the way to Valinor is open to you all."

            "Everyone is ready to go as soon as you say it is time tinu." Arwen smiled at her, noting the indifference Camlin treated Legolas with.

Legolas nodded to Elle, "Cartel edhel (rose Elf) we should go now while Arawn is waiting for us. Arwen, tell everyone to come here with everything they want to take with them."

Arwen nodded and hurried off to spread the word. Turning to Camlin, Legolas indicated that he should perhaps do the same thing to save them time. Glaring at the Elf prince, Camlin touched Elle's hand again before rushing off in a different direction.

"He thinks you love him.." Legolas said once they were alone in the courtyard. "What would he say if he knew it was otherwise?"

She ignored his comment and looked around sadly, "This place is special and so very powerful. I don't know how I'm going to tell Arwen that I will not be going to Valinor with them all."

"She'll understand. Besides, Arawn did not say you had to stay in Annwn forever. Only for a short while. No doubt you will be able to return when I go back again." He smiled.

"Oh yes, I am sure you'd like that. Have you not a melar back in Valinor?" Elle snapped angrily, she did not like him talking to her like that. it was patronizing.

"No, I don't. Like I told you, Elves only mate for life and I have not yet joined with my soul mate." 

Elle turned her head slightly and met his eyes. Their gazed locked and she was sure she could feel the gentleness of his hands touching her. Wrenching her gazed away, Elle walked up the stairs and stood on the deck, looking over 'The Sanctuary' with sadness. How she had thought to stay here for the rest of her life, wrapped in Camlin's arms but now things were changing and that dream would never be. She remembered Arawn's warning of the danger that the Elves who lived in 'The Sanctuary' were faced with and wondered where it was going to be coming from.

A hand brushed against her arm sending electric tingles through her body, "You distance yourself from me melisse, I do not like that."

"I am not your lover Legolas and you know that." She growled, refusing to look at him.

It was a fight to resist his imploring gaze, a gaze, which she knew rested on her. He ran his fingers through her hair, teasing the ends between his fingers in a way that he knew would get a reaction from her. Swallowing, Ellette still refused to turn around and look at him, knowing that it was what he wanted her to do. Brushing the tips of his fingers over the tips of her ears, Legolas smiled when she visibly shivered. 

"Stop please Legolas.. My heart doesn't know what it wants and I would have it tell me what to do when my mind is clear. You cannot force what is not there." She whispered softly, hoping that Camlin would not find out.

He cupped her face gently, "You know what your heart tells you. I know why you are confused though for that Camlin looks so very much like me that it is understanding. However, he is not for you and you are not for him."

Her eyes closed and she breathed deeply, "How do you know that? What makes you sure that we are not meant to be? What makes you think that _you_ are the one for me?"

"You know I speak the truth for your heart agrees with me. Tell me, when you woke up, who was the first person you thought of?"

"You." She quickly stopped speaking, clapping a hand over her mouth in horror.

He pulled her hand away and leant in to kiss her lips, "I know."

Arwen stopped, seeing Legolas and Elle kissing in a way that seemed more familiar than not. She looked around in case Camlin was coming and when she saw that he was not, she faded back into the surrounds. Cursing herself for not realizing it before, Arwen wondered what was going on between Elle and Legolas for he could hardly be her type and Elle had already told her that she loved Camlin.

From where she stood, Arwen caught what Legolas said to Elle and her reply.

"See, you are my melisse Ellette-Arwen Eolande. No matter what you say or do, we are meant to be together." Legolas murmured in her ear, his hands around her slender waist.

She rested her head against his shoulder, "If you are my melindo (lover, male) then why am I so confused? There are too many things happening at the moment for me to sort this out in my mind. Let me have time, Legolas, and I will tell you what I want when I am ready."

Legolas kissed her again, "Do not make me wait to long."

Stunned, Arwen rushed off to gather the few of her things that she wanted to take with her. Remembering the library, she stopped and turned around to walk slowly back to the courtyard.

"Legolas! Ellette! Come, I need your help to bring the books from the library. I do not want to leave them there." She called, causing the two to break apart with guilty looks.

Elle bounded down after her, Legolas on her heels. Following Arwen to the library, they found many of the Elves going in there and taking several books each and placing them in packs. Overseeing all this was the young Fainche. Picking up empty packs, Legolas and Elle packed books into them until there were no bags left to fill. They also helped the other Elves take books with them. The only books they took were the ones related to them and to Middle Earth.

Once the library was empty, Arwen hurried off to get her pack and instructed everyone to go to the courtyard and wait for her. They followed Legolas and Elle to the courtyard where they found Arawn standing in the center. He looked at all the Elves and shook his head before speaking.

"One by one I want you all to pass by me and through the gate. Once you are on the other side, wait and do nothing." He instructed, nodding for the first to go through.

One by one the Elves did as he had instructed. While they were waiting for Arwen, Elle exchanged looks with Legolas before giving him one of the packs of books that she had. Running off, she called out for Camlin.

"Elle go back!" He cried when she found him.

There was an evil laugh that Elle recognized and she turned to stare at the wild looking Andre standing there with a gun pointed at Camlin.

"Andre!" She whispered in shock, "What are you doing Andre? Have you no idea what might happen to you if you hurt Camlin?"

He laughed again, "Camlin? I thought his name was Cameron my sweet Ellette? Yes, I do know what will happen if I shoot him. You will come home with me, that is what will happen."

She shook her head, "No Andre, that will never happen. I love you no more than I would love a brother and at the moment I do not even love you that way. Just put the gun down and walk away from him Andre, perhaps we will be able to talk about this."

"You never loved me? That is bullshit Ellette and you know it. What about those times you came running to my arms upset by the world? How many times did we share the most secret thoughts we had with each other?" Andre watched her walk forward until she was standing next to Camlin.

"We were friends Andre, no more than that. We could never be more than that because we were never meant to be. Imagine how much we would have ended up hating each other if we had been more than friends. In the end we would have hurt each other badly and our friendship would have been lost." Elle spoke slowly and calmly. it was strange just how calm she was.

The gun was now pointing at her and Camlin could see that Andre was shaking. He might pull the trigger and shoot Elle by accident if he was not careful.

"That is not true Elle! I love you more than anything else in this world!" He shouted.

"I am not part of this world Andre and you know it." She replied.

"Then you won't leave this world ever!" 

Camlin saw it coming and threw himself between Elle and the bullet. She screamed when she saw it hit him in the chest, driving through his lungs. Andre stood there with the gun in his hand while he watched her kneel beside Camlin, her hands holding his body against her.

"Camlin.." She whispered, tears falling freely from her eyes, "I am so sorry this happened to you. We were so close to going to Valinor together.."

He smiled faintly as his life drained out of him, "Amin mela lle (I love you) Elle."

            She sobbed when his eyes closed and he stopped living. Letting his head rest on the ground, Elle stood up and turned to face Andre. "You bastard Andre Peterson! Why? Why did you have to shoot him?"

            Andre stared at the dead body, the gun still pointing at Elle, "He deserved to die and so do you if you loved him. Good bye Elle McCollum, it was nice knowing you."

            Elle didn't hear the shot, she just felt the sharp pain as the bullet missed her heart and lodged itself into her shoulder. As she collapsed, she saw a faint violet sky above her and felt arms surround her.

            The man stood there with the gun held loosely in his hand. He had killed one man and now the woman he had been trying to kill had disappeared after he had shot her. Cursing the bloody Elves, Andre started towards Camlin's body when it too, disappeared.

            "You don't deserve to live after that." A rich voice said from behind him. "But I am only the King of Annwn and no power do I have over the people of this world. Be glad that you have not killed her for if you had, your life would be forfeit."

            Confused when he could not see anyone anywhere. Rushing off to the courtyard where he knew the others would be, Andre got there in time to see Arwen walking though the gateway and disappearing. Stepping in front of him, Arawn laughed.

            "Go away and die somewhere scum for you do not deserve to live. Go away and shoot yourself because Ellette will want revenge when she is ready." And with that, he was gone as well.

            Andre fell to the ground, stricken with both confusion and self-contempt. He would never forgive himself for what he had done.

            When Arawn led the group of Elves to the docks, he told them that Elle was grief-stricken for the human man Andre had shot him. He told them that she would stay there in Annwn until she was ready. Legolas wanted to stay but knew it was his job to lead them all to Valinor.

            "I will come back when I have delivered them to the safety of Valinor. Keep Elle safe for me.." Legolas told Arawn before he went aboard his ship. "Tell her I love her more than anything else in this world and that I will come to her when the time is right."

            Arawn nodded, "May the light of the Goddess watch over you Legolas Greenleaf as I will watch over Eolande for you. Go in peace and take the body of Camlin with you so that he may rest in Valinor as he always wanted."

            Once they had sailed beyond the bay, Arawn turned and went to Elle in her bower where the Faeries were tending to her wound. Holding a hand against it, Arawn healed her for the second time since he had met her. She was ignorant of the world for the time being and the Faery king believed that it would be better if she slept for however long it took for her to recover.

            Kissing her lips lovingly like he had the last time, Arawn wrapped her sorrowful soul up in his magic and bid it rest. And so she slept for the moment, slept so that she might work through the worst of her grief.

            And laying down beside her, Arawn held her delicate body against his and slept also. 


	6. Which one to choose

Once Upon An Age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tolkien's work but I do own anything that isn't real, etc. Basically I own anything I thought up. Don't know if this idea has been used before but **** happens. (Evil grin).

For the lovely reviews: Thank you so very much…. I enjoy reading your reviews and I hope more people will start to review this story.

Courtney(): Elle thought she loved Camlin but Legolas is her soul mate. Arawn is a character I'm having fun playing with while his purpose is to have Elle as his plaything… It'll make sense in the end.

Chapter Six: Which one to choose.

            Legolas stood on the shore watching the Elves of Valinor greeting those he had just brought with him. Elrond had been stunned to see his beloved daughter walk towards him and had found it hard to believe that she had lived so long in Earth and he had had no idea.

            Gimli approached him in the company of Frodo, "You've been away too long my friend. I hope you shall be staying here?"

            Meeting Frodo's eyes, Legolas looked away sadly before looking back at the ships, "I do not know Gimli, there is someone who did not come with us this time who belongs here with the rest of her kin."

            The hobbit nodded, "You want her to come here and stay with you forever don't you Legolas?"

            "She is special to me Frodo, you would understand if you had met her. Elle is the Evenstar as much as her mother is. But Arwen isn't her mother I guess, since Elle is descended from Arwen and Aragorn…." The blond Elf struggled to find the words to say, his mind to locked on the thought that he must leave soon.

            Looking over at him, Arwen nodded and turned back to her father, "Father, back in the kingdom ruled by Arawn, we left my daughter. She is the last of the line that Aragorn and I founded and so alike me is she that we could be twins. The body we brought with us was Camlin, a man who loved her enough to take a deathblow to save her. Legolas is going to go back for her in the hope that she will come… he loves her more than life and I believe that she loves him. I would hope that Ellette will come back here with him for I hold her dear to my heart, as my own child."

            Elrond studied his daughter thoughtfully, wondering at the change in her. She looked a little older than she had when he'd last seen her but otherwise she was unchanged. Arwen was still the Evenstar of the Elvan people. "My daughter, if and when your Ellette comes, I will welcome her with open arms as my granddaughter. I am sure that Galadriel will do the same."

            As if hearing her name, Galadriel appeared with a few of the Lothlorien Elves. Her golden hair was pulled back in a plain braid and she looked overjoyed to see her granddaughter standing there with Elrond. Beside her, Celeborn walked with an expression of happiness.

            "Welcome to Valinor, Arwen Evenstar. Where is your precious daughter Ellette-Arwen Eolande? I was hoping that she would be here with you where she belongs." Galadriel looked around and her eyes rested on Legolas. "Oh my, my… I fear that he will be going back to find that he has been betrayed by a friend."

            Arwen's eyes widened, "Grandmother, what do you mean? My Elle will not betray him will she? I do not think she would, not after loosing Camlin."

            "Not her though she will be the cause of the betrayal. To many people want her for their own that she is confused. No, Legolas is the one for her though there is one who would stand in their way and another who will possess her mind due to the crimes he has done against her." The White Lady spoke softly, knowing that Legolas was aware she was there.

            Celeborn nodded, "If would have been better if you had insisted that she came here with you but Arawn can be rather commanding and forceful. There had to have been another reason why he demanded that Ellette remain in Annwn until Legolas came for her."

            "He wanted her to stay?" Arwen asked, "When did he ask that of her?"

            Her grandmother told her, "When she asked her boon of him. His response was that he would bring you all through to Annwn where Legolas could then bring you here to Valinor but if he did that for her, she had to remain in Valinor for as long as it took Legolas to come back."

            "We must bring her here as soon as we can!" Elrond exclaimed, "I never did like Arawn of Annwn, he struck me as a deceiving man."

            Legolas heard what Elrond said and came over to them with Gimli and Frodo trailing him. "Is my beloved Elle in danger? I do not see how that could be for Arawn promised me that he would watch over her until I came."

            Gimli growled, "No man will harm Ellette and not expect retribution from me. Let me at those who would hurt her!"

            "Legolas, I did not say that she was in danger… just that Arawn might have mislead you about his intentions towards her. I believe that you will be returning to Annwn only to find that you have been betrayed by a friend… a friend who is not Elle for she would never hurt you on purpose." Galadriel stared at his blue eyes, seeing the anger growing there.

            He nodded his head curtly and turned to Arwen, "I will take a ship and return to Annwn. Never fear for I shall be back soon enough and with me I will bring our Ellette. Tell me Gimli, care you for another adventure with your old friend?"

            The dwarf smiled, "Aye, but will I need a weapon?"

            "I do not think so. Bring one anyway." Legolas spotted Haldir, "Haldir, what say you to rescuing the daughter of the Evenstar?"

            The one time March Warden smiled, "You have my hand in it. I shall come with you and help in the retrieval of the great-granddaughter of Lady Galadriel."

            From behind him emerged Glorfindel, long time friend of Elrond's. He smiled at Legolas before coming to stand beside Haldir, "And I shall come to. Let the four of us go forth and bring back the daughter of the Evenstar to where she belongs. Let us go forth, we who come from Rivendell, Lothlorien, Mirkwood and the Lonely Mountain. May Arawn know what anger he has stirred in the hearts and minds of the Valar by keeping one of our own away from us."

            Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel smiled at each other, knowing that it would be through their cooperating that the four would be able to bring Elle back. Bidding them go, the Elves watched as the four boarded one of the ships and set sail back to Annwn.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Arawn stirred from his slumber, feeling the motionless form of Elle against his own body. Looking around, he smiled before planting a kiss on her lips, withdrawing his magic from her mind and commanding her to awaken.

            Her eyelids fluttered open and her gray eyes stared up at his face in confusion. Tears formed unbidden and she let out a soft sob. "Legolas? Where is my a'mael? And where is Camlin?"

            He touched her face gently, "Camlin has passed on Eolande, and you know that. As for the Prince of Mirkwood… well he returned to Valinor without even bothering to come and find you to say goodbye. I do not know if he will be returning or not."

            Sobbing uncontrollably, Elle wished that Legolas were there with her. She remembered nothing after she was shot in the shoulder and had no idea how long she'd been in Annwn or even how she had gotten there. Wondering if Arwen knew she was safe, she couldn't help but curse herself for ever running off to find Camlin when they were leaving 'The Sanctuary'.

            "It is alright to cry sweet Eolande for you have lost a friend and your kin have gone on to Valinor without you. Perhaps they thought you would be better off dealing with your grief before you sailed on to the Undying Lands?" He murmured in her ear, holding her closely against him.

            "No! Legolas would never do that…. He would never leave me behind without telling me that he would be back. Legolas loves me and I love him…." She cried, tears falling from her eyes.

            Leaning in to kiss her again, Arawn was surprised when she pulled away from him and fled off into the forest. Leaning back against the growing wall of the bower, he shook his head in amusement, knowing that he would be able to find her in a second when he put his mind to it. Clapping his hands together, the Faery King summoned a group of Faeries to him, their wings fluttering around him in a group as they listened to his commands. Flittering off into the trees, the Faeries knew what they had to do and they went about doing it.

            They were to 'fence' off a small glade with vines and climbing roses, leaving only a small gateway open. They then went about finding Elle and working out a way to chase her into the glade they had readied.

            When she saw them coming though the trees, Elle knew instantly that they had been sent by Arawn to find her. Fleeing away from them, she did not know that they were driving her towards a trap of sorts. It was only when she came to a sliding halt in front of a wall of rose thorns that Elle reevaluated her situation and turned around to flee back the way she came.

            Only to come face to face with another wall of rose thorns.

            She walked around the glade, stunned at the woven wall of vines and climbing roses, which formed the fence keeping her in. Even as she looked, the roses all started to bloom, each flower perfect and deep magenta. It dawned on her that perhaps Arawn's intentions were not to be trusted and that the sooner she found out where Legolas was, the better.

            "Arawn! Let me out of here this instant!" She cried out, pacing the confines of the glade. "You know that Legolas is going to come back for me!"

            He emerged from the trees, a stunning king dressed in green and red. The ever-changing eyes focused on her, the hue a light green with flecks of gold showing in them. He smiled, holding out his hand to her.

            "Come now Eolande, do you think that I would lie to you when I said that Legolas will not be coming back? Once I treasured his friendship but now I see that it was false and that he will never let me rest for keeping you here."

            Elle growled, "That is because I do not belong here! You have no right to contain me here when I should be going to Valinor with the rest of my kin!"

            "They left while you were asleep and recovering from your wound. Remember that your one time friend shot you in the shoulder? I healed it for you and yet no thanks have you offered." He stepped closer.

            Backing away from him, she closed her eyes and thought of Legolas as she'd last seen him. "I love Legolas… it is not fair of you to stand in our way when all that is good and right has said that we are to be together. Once I thought you were just but now I see that you are not. Perhaps I chose wrongly when I came here for your aid in bringing the remaining Elves through so they could go to Valinor."

            "Oh Eolande, you are misled! As with Camlin, you only believe that you love Legolas. I know that you want me and that given the time, you will realize that. For now however, I shall have to leave you for there is trouble afoot that I must see to." Arawn smiled and turned, fading back into the trees.

            Left alone, Elle didn't know what to do. She honestly couldn't understand why so many seemed to want her but when she told them that she didn't want them, they could not let go. Perhaps men were all fools and couldn't see that she wasn't interested in them. Thinking about Legolas again made her realize that it might be that Arawn had run off to deal with her beloved before he got a chance to find her.

            "This will hurt, I am sure of it…." She muttered walking over to the wall of vines and roses where it was the thinnest. 

            Searching for stems which were not covered in thorns, Elle broke them apart so she could force her way through. Eventually she managed, though scratched and bleeding from doing so. The wall tried to close on her but she made it to the other side and laughed thankfully when she did because it meant that she was free for the time being.

            Looking around, she decided to strike out in a direction that she hoped would lead her to the shore. If she went to the shore then surely she would be able to find someone who would help her escape from Arawn… she might even find some other Elves.

            Seeing her out of the glade caused the Faeries to panic and some flew off to find Arawn while the others tried to get her to go back. She swatted at them angrily, knowing that they wished her back in that glade where she could not escape. They moved back from her but still followed, twittering in annoyance. 

Upon reaching the edge of the forest where she could see the ocean beyond, Elle spotted the ship pulled up on the sand and cried for joy. The Faeries all flew down at her as one and tried again to get her to go back but to no prevail.

"You will not escape me that easily Eolande!" Arawn said from behind her. 

Spinning around, Elle's eyes went wide at the sight of him. He was dressed in black; his ebony hair ruffled by the wind and his eyes a dark shade of green. What disturbed her most of all was the fury, which shone from with-in and for a moment, she almost cried out with shock.

Waving his hand at her, Arawn caused the vines on the earth to grow up around her legs, holding her where she was. "You will not be leaving Annwn now Eolande… no, not ever will you leave."

"You cannot keep me here Arawn!" She whispered, "For I do not and I never shall love you. How could I when I know who my perfect soul mate is? You could never compare to Legolas."

"Never? I do not think you will hold to that very long sweet Eolande. Besides, what is there to compare between Legolas and I? I am a king and he is just an Elf. He is nothing beside me and you will come to see that in the end." The Faery laughed, shaking his head.

Trying to delay him for as long as she could, Elle spoke again, filling her voice with anger; "You are no king if this is how you treat those who come to you for help! Legolas knows how to treat people and he is by far nobler than you shall ever be. There is nothing you could ever do or say that would make me love you. I love Legolas and in my eyes, no one is greater than he."

"No one but me Eolande! No one is greater than I am, not even Legolas. Believe me when I say that you will learn to accept this and to accept that Annwn is your new home. Let go of him for you will never be with him and he shall never have you."

"That is what you say and you are wrong!" Legolas cried, appearing on the shore behind Elle. 

His bow was drawn, the arrow aiming at Arawn. Beside him, Haldir and Glorfindel were ready to go to Elle's rescue. Slightly behind the three blond Elves was Gimli, struggling to get over the wet sand.

"Legolas, what an unpleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you back so soon from Valinor… or with company that is." Arawn turned his eyes upon the prince and smiled maliciously.

"Legolas be careful!" She cried, trying to escape from the vines which held her so that she could get over to him. "Beware for he will not hesitate to kill you if he can."

No one bothered to pay attention to Gimli despite the fact that he had made it to firm ground and was now walking confidently over to Elle. He smiled at her and fingered the ax hanging from his belt.

With his whole focus on Legolas, Arawn didn't notice Gimli slashing at the vines holding Elle and letting her free. "It is a pity you came back so soon Legolas as I was hoping I would not have to hurt you. Now really, do you think that she will ever be happy to settle down with one such as you when she could have me?"

"Yes, I do think she would choose me over you Arawn. I know this because we are soul mates and no one can divide soul mates." Legolas growled at the man he once called his friend.

"Indeed, I do choose Legolas and I say that I hate you Arawn." Elle made a few backwards steps and came to a stop beside the other Elves.

Lifting his hand, Arawn smiled. "If that is so, you have made your choice."


	7. Over the seas our love shall bear us

Once Upon An Age

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tolkien's work but I do own anything that isn't real, etc. Basically I own anything I thought up. Don't know if this idea has been used before but **** happens. (Evil grin).

Chapter Seven: Over the seas our love shall bare us.

            Arawn stared at the knife as it flew through the air towards him. He could not believe that it had been Elle who had thrown it. When the blade sliced through the flesh of his arm, the Faery realized that he was trying to win a woman who would not hesitate to kill him in order to get what she wanted.

            "While he's dealing with that, let us run!" Gimli was making his way back to the ship, knowing that it would take him longer than the four Elves.

            Exchanging looks, Legolas and Elle frowned, suspecting a trap. Shaking his head, Glorfindel spun and raced towards the ship, grabbing Gimli on the way and carrying the dwarf. Haldir touched Elle's arm and inclined his head towards the ship.

            "The dwarf is right, let us go. Glorfindel is on the ship already and he makes it ready to leave. Annwn has no powers over the sea for the Goddess contains each area to only that area. Come."  
            Lifting his head, Arawn saw Legolas and Elle backing away from him while Haldir bounded through the sand to reach the ship. He growled, holding his hand out towards them.

            "You shall not leave Annwn Eolande!" He cried in desperation.

            The air thickened around her and Elle struggled to escape it. "Legolas!" She screamed, watching him try to get to her.

            A bright light appeared from with-in the trees and Arawn turned to look at it. It was in that moment that his power lessened its hold on Elle and she forced her way to Legolas, who pulled her towards the ship. Watching them, Haldir had his bow ready, an arrow aimed for Arawn.

            Out of the forest walked a shimmering woman with long red curls and the outfit of a warrior. Her eyes were clouded with anger and they were focused on Arawn. "You dare to hold an Elf in Annwn against her will? Arawn, you overstep your authority. We have given them the right to reside here in the Otherworld and yet you would create enmity between your people and theirs?"

            "It is Rhiannon herself!" Glorfindel cried out in shock. "The Mother Goddess!"

            Elle sighed, "The warrior. She is so beautiful… I always believed that the Triple Goddess existed and here is one of them come to our aid."

            Rhiannon smiled at her, "You are beloved my daughter. When you had two paths before you, you chose the hardest and have made it seem easy. Never forget your life before because if you do forget it, you will discover that it will come back to haunt you. Remember also, that you carry the blood of ancient kings in your veins and that your duty to life is to fight evil."

            "I shall remember and I shall keep your words close to my heart. Thank you and I pray that you shall not punish Arawn for his mistakes. He was confused and he wanted nothing more than for me to love him." Elle spoke softly but the Goddess heard her clearly.

            "You would have me pardon a man who intended to lock you away forever? If that is so, then I shall but he will never be able to harm you again. Go now my children, sail for Valinor and remember peace." She lifted her hand and pointed towards the star on the horizon. "The Evenstar awaits."

            Legolas helped Elle up onto the ship before taking Haldir's hand and leaping up. Steadying the prince, Haldir cried out when there was a bright flash of light and both the Goddess Rhiannon and the Faery King disappeared. Falling into Legolas' arms, Elle kissed him lovingly, clinging to him.

            "He said that you were never going to come back for me. He said that you didn't want me as much as you said you did. I did not believe him and I did well to do so." She mumbled.

            Smiling, Haldir went off to join Glorfindel and Gimli. The ship sailed out of the bay, aided by a strange wind, which seemed to blow only in the sail. A gift from the Goddess it must be.

            "I am glad that you did not believe him melamin. You know, he promised me that he would watch over you and keep you safe until I returned for you. I told him to tell you that I love you more than anything else in this world or any other. Forgive him for what he has done I cannot." Legolas held her against him, never wanting to let her go.

            "He has done us both great harm but I can find it in my heart to forgive. Please Legolas, forgive him or we shall never love each other as much as we can." She pleaded with him, her gray eyes aghast.

            He stared into her eyes, lost in thought. What she implored him to do was hard; for Arawn had been his friend up until the time they met her and he had trusted the Faery with the life of the one he loved only to discover that Arawn coveted her for himself. "Melamin, I cannot find it in my heart to forgive Arawn just yet but given time, I shall. Let us not dwell on these wrong doings and find it in ourselves to love each other exclusively."

            She sighed, "If forgiveness seems so hard and so far away for you a'mael, then think only of the life we can lead. Will it be any different now than it would have been before? Is it necessary to hate when perhaps you should thank?"

            Legolas laughed, "You are right. Arawn may have done us a justice rather than done us harm. Ellette Arwen Eolande, amin mela lle (I love you) and I hope that you return my mela."

            "Amin naa lle melindo (I am yours lover [lover, male])." She smiled at him lovingly.

"When we reach Valinor, will you still be mine or will you join your family? I think that the Lady Arwen will wish you to live with her and her father and brothers. Then there is the Lady Galadriel, she also, I believe, will wish to spend time with you for she will know of how you came into Annwn and shall want to learn of it." The blond Elf held Elle in his arms still, feeling her quivering against him.

Shrugging, Elle cared not what happened so long as she could be with Legolas, "Whatever will happen will happen and there is naught we can do about it but choose to stay together and to stay strong."

"You speak wisely in that regard melamin. But what if they try to part us though I doubt that should ever happen."

Elle chuckled, "You think to much a'mael, silence your mutinous thoughts and dwell not on what might happen but instead, think of what is happening. When we reach Valinor, we shall be with friends and with our families and they will welcome us with open arms no doubt and bless our love."

Chuckling with her, Legolas couldn't help but agree with her enthused passion. She believed with a pure heart that naught else could go wrong now that they were on their way to Valinor. Perhaps she was right and he dwelled on his fears for nothing. "What could go wrong melamin? Is there anything that could possibly go wrong now that we have found each other again?"

"There is nothing!" She cried out, "And if there ever should be, our love for each other will ride us through the tides and bare us away from danger. So long as we love each other absolutely and with a love that is as pure as the light of the morning, we shall find no darkness in the night nor any evil in shadows of the past or future." And with pale gray eyes, Elle curled against him to stare out over the water.

Gimli poked his head around a corner and studied them, his hand twisting the end of his beard while he thought. He had to admit that Elle looked just like Arwen but in her face he could see a little of Galadriel. But no matter for so long as his beloved friend was happy, that was all that mattered. Coughing loudly so that they spun around to glare at him, Gimli announced, "There has been some food prepared by Haldir and we were wondering if you were going to come and join us for supper."

They walked over to him, their hands entwined and Elle smiled at him, seeming even more like Galadriel in that then she did Arwen. Legolas bowed his head and glanced at Elle before speaking.

"Elle, this is Gimli as you know. Gimli, meet Ellette Arwen Eolande, the love and the light of my life. She is the child of Aragorn and Arwen's line."

"The child of the kings of Gondor…." Gimli gazed up at her in awe. She was so much more than he had thought before.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The shores of Valinor beckoned them. The beaches were glittering white and waiting upon the shore was a large group including Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen's twin brothers and Frodo, the hobbit.

            She stood at the front of the ship and stared ahead in thought. This was the Undying Land, this was Valinor, the place where she belonged, where she would live among her kindred and with the one she loved most.

            Beside her, Legolas rested a hand on her arm and smiled joyously. Valinor welcomed them home and blessed their love. He would go to Arwen soon enough and ask for her blessing before proposing to Elle that she became his wife. Ever since she had told him to forgive Arawn for his harm, Legolas had dwelled on the thought that perhaps if it had not been for the Faery King, their love would not be so true.  
            In his heart, Legolas was beginning to thank Arawn rather than hate him for trying to take Elle away from those she belonged with. Perhaps in the end, it wouldn't have mattered for Elle would have found a way to return to her family and kin.

            Galadriel lifted a hand to wave, the white sleeve of her dress shimmering in the sunlight. Lifting her hand in return, Elle waved back. When the ship was in shallow water, the four Elves leapt over board and took Gimli with them for they knew that the Goddess Rhiannon wanted the ship to return to Annwn. They made their way through the water to the shore where Arwen ran over to Elle and hugged her.

            "My sweet daughter, you have returned to us!" Arwen brushed her hand over Elle's cheek, "Come, and meet the rest of your family. Come to Legolas, Haldir and Glorfindel for you three are truly wonderful for going back to Annwn and rescuing Elle."

            Elrond held out his arms and welcomed Elle with a hug, "Welcome to Valinor granddaughter. You will find peace and contentment here for as long as you choose to remain here. May any wounds your soul suffers from be healed."

            "Thank you grandfather Elrond." Elle smiled, kissing his cheek gently before turning to Galadriel.

            "Welcome home to Valinor, Ellette Arwen Eolande, child of the Kings of Gondor. You truly are one of the Valar despite what time has done to the bloodline that you come from. And blessed is your love for Legolas, for it is true and enduring." Galadriel kissed Elle's forehead and smiled.

            Elle nodded, "Thank you hodoer (wise one) for your wisdom and your welcome. I hope that you will spare the time to teach me the past of our people and whatever else you think I will benefit from. And thank you for your blessing of our love for Legolas is the mela en' coiamin (love of my life)."

            They locked eyes and Galadriel saw the depths of Elle's love.

            She smiled.

            Legolas stiffened in anticipation.

            Bowing her head, Elle smiled also.

            "There is no love more pure as that which you and Legolas have Ellette. We can do no more than bless it for it will run its course through the two of you." Galadriel spoke again, her voice soft and musical.

            "Love is something to be treasured and the purity of the love which you both experience for the other, is of the kind with cannot be blessed by us for it is blessed by life itself." Arwen smiled, looking up on her old friend and the younger woman who was her mirror image.

            "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta (may your ways be green and golden)." Celeborn laughed, "For there could not be two other people who's love is so powerful or so special. May it be blessed and may it bloom forever."

            Turning to each other, Elle and Legolas smiled. Their smiles were for them only and excluded the rest of the group. Frodo glanced at Gimli and nodded at the sight of the dwarf's slight grin. So long as he did not resent the coming of Elle, things would go well.

            Leaning in to kiss her, Legolas held her hands in his. She tilted her head and kissed him back, unconscious of the approval all around.

            They had eyes for no one else but each other.

            Their love was exclusively theirs and included no other.

            Hope filled them both and they knew then that nothing could ever go wrong or part them.

            No wrath would strike them apart.

            Forgiveness for Arawn rose in Legolas until it changed into thankfulness for had it not been for him, they would not have realized how much they loved each other.

            Arwen and Galadriel turned to leave, walking towards the forest. With them left all of the others except Legolas and Elle. They remained on the beach, their arms wrapped around each other while they kissed. Time enough they had to join the rest of the Elves but for now they wanted to have each other to themselves.

            "Marry me Elle and become my wife for I cannot think of anything else at the moment which would please me more." Legolas smiled.

            She nodded, "I will be your wife and your love for what else can we do? It is meant to be and it shall be."

            Who knows what happened except that Legolas and Ellette were wed. Their love was powerful and no one could contend with it. They forgave Arawn and even conversed with him on an occasion. To them twins were born, a boy and a girl. The boy was as dark as his mother and was named Vartan, the giver of roses while the girl was as golden as the sun and resembled her father though when one looked closely, one would see Galadriel in her. She was named Caoimhe and become the embodiment of gentleness, beauty and of grace.

            Perhaps they lived happily ever after… perhaps they didn't. 

            All we know is that they lived and they loved.


End file.
